Rockman Shadow
is the leader of the group of Robot Masters called "The Dimensions", ''and the final boss of the game ''Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha (Mega Man & Bass: Challenger From the Future). ''Having only appeared in one title, not a great deal is known of his personality, but what is known that he is a powerful and wicked soul, holding an obsession with causing chaos and destruction. Story Rockman Shadow and the Dimensions are first seen attacking Symphony City, a city where people and robots lived in peace. Mega Man (Rockman) took off to the scene, and at the same time Dr. Wily sends Bass (Forte) to investigate. Because of the circumstances, the two team up to fight against Rockman Shadow and the Dimensions. After defeating the Dimensions, Mega Man and Bass face Rockman Shadow in a duel to the death. Rockman Shadow reveals that he came from the future, after the time period that Dr. Wily visited with the time machine in Mega Man II. In that time, Wily "kidnapped" Mega Man and reprogrammed him, turning him into a robot named ''Quint. Rockman Shadow, however, was created prior to Quint, and is the result of creating a robot like Rockman but ultimately discarding it in favor of turning Rockman into Quint. In essence, he was a robot created to be like Rockman by Wily, and this is very much like Bass. Eventually repairing himself, he went mad with power and became Rockman Shadow, who in context of the plot mirrors a fear of power hunger whenever Rockman gains a new weapon. After his defeat, Rockman Shadow says that after Quint's defeat, he was the only robot left. He increased his strength, and fought until he devastated the world. As nothing was able to stop him in the future, he traveled back in time to find someone that could defeat him, the strongest challengers, Rockman and Forte.Translation of Rockman & Forte: Challenger from the Future retrieved from Rockman Perfect Memories' forum While the game depicts his "death" and burial after his defeat at the hands of Mega Man and Bass, he is shown in a photograph with the main cast in the end, sans helmet. Whether this picture was just to represent the cast of the game or if it is part of the game's story is unknown. Strategy Rockman Shadow fights by jumping to the middle of the room and then sliding (like Rockman) to the other side. If the player is next to or try jumping over him, he will shoot a fast-moving laser that just goes off the screen. After half of his HP is gone, he will disappear and appear above the player on a robot like Sakugarne and dive down at the player, sitting on the floor before repeating. Between the dives four rocks will come down to hit the player. When he loses 3/4 of his HP, he begins to fly at the player with a sword. When he swings and stops moving, 3 sparks fan off forward and backward from him. Trivia *CoroCoro Comic once featured official artwork of Rockman Shadow and Dangan Man in an article of the game Rockman and Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha.CoroCoro’s Scoop on Rockman & Forte WS References Category:Rockman and Forte Challenger From the Future bosses